Vixen
by crazyfan15
Summary: "You come from a clan call the blood vixens," Grimmjow said to the blue beauty infront of him.
1. Chapter 1

"Where the hell is this girl," Grimmjow growled out as he walked the halls of Hueco Mundo. "And why the hell do I have to go after her?" He stuck his hands in his pocket as he stopped in front of her door. He felt her spiritual pressure.

He knew she knew that he was out there. "I know you're in there girl. Come out." No answer. He growled again. "I won't ask again girl. Come out before I break your door down." He heard a sign before suddenly he heard the balcony doors open and a sonide.

He clenched his teeth and kicked the door down. He sonide outside the balcony doors yelling, "When I catch up to you girl I swear I'll choke ya!" When he was far away a girl with long shiny flowing black hair came out from the shadows.

She grinned, her blue eyes full of mischief. "What an idiot. He actually fell for that!" She started laughing sitting down on her fluffy black sheet bed. She stretched and suddenly a pair of arms was wrapped around her very close to her nice size boobs.

"Hitomi," the panther growled in her ear softly. She only blinked not really scared of this joker. "What do you want Grimmjow?" He leaned back and crossed his arms. "You should know that. Now stop playing and let's go." She pouted. "I don't want to go to Aizen gay ass tea meeting."

He huffed. "I know how you feel, but… I'm your care taker so let's go." She didn't move an inch. He glared and with lightening fast moves he put her over his shoulder and sonide off to the meeting. The blue eye beauty pounded her fist on his back. "Let me go Grimmjow!" He ignored her, as the massive doors open and they went in.

Hitomi signed with a hand to her chin. Hitomi sugar Lockheart is a 17 year old human girl who was captured by Grimmjow on her way to meet her friends. She has espada like powers, but it's different from them at the same time.

They fought giving Grimmjow a good match but he won. That was seven month ago and up until this day she still doesn't know what gay ass Aizen wants. "It so nice for you to join us Hitomi," Aizen said in that fatherly voice of his as he sat in his throne chair.

Grimmjow sat her down. She had her hands on her hips glaring at him. "First of all I didn't want to come to this fucktard of a meeting where faggots meet. Second that's just nasty and I don't want to see that," she said before he could say anything.

Some of the espada had to keep their laughs down as Aizen jaw dropped to the floor, before he controlled it. "Hitomi listen-" "No you listen. I don't give a fuck about you or your tea so good bye."

She flashed step out of there, some of the espadas looking at her like she was a god.

Tell me what you think? Good or bad? Please review. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Knock! Knock! Knock! Hitomi waited outside of Orihime door for her to open it. The door opens a crack before widening. "Hitomi!" She got enveloped by the strawberry locks woman and pulled her in.

"How are you, it's been a week since we saw each other," Orihime said dragging her towards the large couch. "Yeah, been busy trying to get away from that ass of a caretaker and the faggot," the blue eye vixen answered sitting down.

Hitomi and Orihime became friends instantly when she came to Hueco Mundo. It was nice having a human to talk to instead of an emo and a loud mouth. The princess shook her head. "Hitomi you can't keep doing that. What if Aizen kills you this time," she said concern filling her eyes.

Hitomi leaned back the short white she had on lifting up giving a hint of black panties. "That dick sucking man can't kill me. I run this shit. Not him. Me. Besides with your powers we'll stand a fighting chance."

Orihime giggled. Over the months that she been here Ulquiorra been training her on her powers. It was a very hard and cruel training but it payed off because her santen kesshuen turned into a zanpaku-to that can reverse time and space.

Could turn you old or an infant. "I don't know about that. But seriously at least go to the meetings," the big breast woman said. Hitomi shook her head. "Nope!" She grinned and got up her breast bouncing.

"Let me go. That idiot of a caretaker is coming." She flash step out there before Orihime could say anything.

**X**

**X**

**X**

"Don't you run from me girl," Grimmjow yelled as he chased after the vixen. She turned her head and stuck out her tongue. "Sorry." She ran faster. When she was in the human world she use to run track.

A vain popped from the blue haired man, as he ran faster thinking, '_Why the hell did Aizen give me the job of taking care of her?_' She turned a corner and looked over her shoulder. He was a little behind than before.

She couldn't help it, but she had to tease him. He was cute when he was irritated. "What's the matter Grimmy, can't keep up," Hitomi called running backwards. His whole face twitched. "Why you…!"

She stuck up the bird and ran straight into a cold marble chest. "Urgh!" Pale arms reached out and steady her. She rubbed her head. "Ouch. Sorry about that," she said looking back. The vixen widens her eyes looking into shocking green eyes.

"Ulquiorra… hey," she said getting out of his arms. He didn't answer as he shifted his eyes to Grimmjow's who was standing behind her. "Lord Aizen requested to see both og you and he's not very please."

The next one's coming soon. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Hitomi frowned. "I don't want to go. Why can't he get it through his thick head?" Ulquiorra turned to her. Even through his face revealed nothing his eyes did. "Woman, Lord Aizen is not in the mood right now."

She glared back and was about to put him in his place but a broad back blocked her way. "We got it, Ulquiorra we'll go," Grimmjow said glaring into his green eyes. The fourth espada nodded his head and walked past them.

"Jeez what's his problem? If he wasn't sexy and likes Orihime I'll think he was gay how he say Lord Aizen," she said watching him leave. Grimmjow turned to her his eyes dark from anger narrowed.

"Let's go." He started walking away. Hitomi widen her eyes and followed after him, not sure why. She felt like it's her fault for everything. (It is…) The walk to Aizen's room was a tense silence. '_What's his freaking problem? I didn't do anything,_' she thought standing infront of Aizen's door.

"You may enter," they heard after Grimmjow knocked. They walked in and found Aizen sitting down in his desk chair. "Nice of you to join me Hitomi. Grimmjow," he said the anger under his voice.

The sixth espada didn't answer as Hitomi put her hands on her hips. "What do you want? I really don't have all day for this." Aizen frowned. "Okay then. Niceness won't work, so I'll be blunt. Your behavior earlier was unacceptable and I won't stand for it anymore."

She yawned. "Whatever. I don't care. Can I just can go now?" Aizen eyes darken, but he went on. "So for now on Grimmjow will be with you at all times. Even when you go to the bathroom. And-" there was a bracelet around her wrist.

She gasped as she felt her powers drain away. "You will not have powers until you sworn to only severe me and only me." She clenched her teeth and he could've sworn he saw a hint of red in her eyes.

"Fuck you Aizen. Gay ass motherfucker!" He only grinned. She turned and stomped away."We'll be leaving now," Grimmjow said as he followed after her. When they got away Gin appeared in the doorway.

"That was cruel Aizen. You could've left her with powers," he said coming into the room. The leader of the espadas picked up his tea. "No. She would've kept running. Besides now we can see if the Legend is true."

Gin coked his head to the side confused. "Legend? Which one?" Aizen smiled. "The one about the blood princess," he answered sipping on his tea. Gin's smiled got wider as his eyes opened. "Oh! That one. Well she isn't fully human so it could be true."

Aizen moved to the window. "I know. If is, my espada army will be unstoppable. The Soul Society won't stand a chance." He swirled his tea around smiling evilly.

So… yeah! What did you think? Could Hitomi be that blood princess or could she be just some regular human? Please review and give me feed back. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

"I hope he falls off a bridge or choke on dick," Hitomi muttered darkly as she enters her room. Grimmjow followed wordlessly behind, hands in pockets. She picked up a vase that on a night stand and threw it at a side wall and growled.

"God Damnit! I want to go home!" She fell on her bed, thinking about her time in the world of the living. Grimmjow watched her silently with those calm blue eyes. "Hey girl! Don't be so depress," he called startling out of her dream world.

She looked over to him. "Go away Grimmjow. I don't have time for you right now." He raised his eyebrow. "Really now? But you always have time for me." She rolled her eyes. "Not now I said." She had a hint of a smile.

He huffed. "Fine. I'll bring your dinner later on." With that he left. Hitomi sat up her black hair over her shoulder. '_Maybe I'll go see Orihime_,' she thought. The black haired girl went to the door and opens it.

**X**

**X**

**X**

** "**Ulquiorra… maybe we shouldn't do this," Orihime stuttered as the fourth espada bit her neck. "I haven't the patention woman. We haven't mated in a month," he said motionlessly as he ran kisses on her neck. She moaned out loud which cause Hitomi on the other side of the door to freeze.

'_Oh! Shoot! They're getting lovely dovey. Time to go_.' She ran back into her room and sat down on her bed. "It so boring without powers!" She let out an angry grunt and fingered her blood diamond necklace that her father gave her before he died.

'_Daddy… What would you have done to get yourself out of this mess,_' she thought. Hitomi's father was once a soul reaper/vizard before he gave it all up for her mother. She never met her mother before only heard stories through her father.

He said she looks just like her. Hitomi could tell how much her father loved her mother very much. She wanted someone to love her like that. The blue eyed beauty signed and laid down instantly falling a sleep.

**X**

**X**

**X**

"Hyaa!" A random Arrancar run at Grimmjow with a red cedo in his hands. Grimmjow did a flicker of his wrist and the Arrancar fell down blood pooling from his sides. More Gillans pop out of know where and charged at him.

He grinned like a mad man. "This is what I'm talking about!" The sixth took out his sword and sonide.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Time to go to bed tomi," Jiro said as he came inside her bedroom. She was playing with her bamboo sword listening to 'Bye Bye" by Mariah Carrey. Hitomi turned with a pout. "But daddy! It's only 9:30," five year old Hitomi whined._

_ Jiro chuckled his sandy brown eyes shine with amusement. "Sorry tomi, but tomorrow's your first day of school and I don't want you to be late." She pouted again but signed and put her sword up._

_ She went on tiptoes, her pink pj pants lifting up as she turned the radio down to a soft tune. She ran towards her daddy and he picked her laughing. "Tuck me in!" He smiled as he walked to her blue color sheet bed._

_ "Sure. Don't always tuck you in?" She nodded as he pulled the covers back and put her in. He then sat down in a chair that was beside her bed. "So what story do you want to hear tonight?"_

_ She thought about it. "The one about when you first met mommy. I love that one," she answered. Jiro leaned back in the chair. "Well let's see… I was doing a mission in the world of the living. Captain Kenpachi wanted us to dispatch all the hollows there anyway I stumble on this beautiful blue eye vixen._

_ She was getting chase by two arrrancar wanting to eat her soul. So I-" He stopped when he notice she was fast asleep. He blinked and then smiled gently. He brushed some of her bangs back and kissed her on the forehead. "Good night tomi."_

**X**

**X**

**X**

"-Tomi. Hitomi. Hitomi!" She awoke with a start smacking right into Grimmjow's giant head. "Ouch! What the hell," Hitomi yelled rubbing her head as Grimmjow fell to the floor. "Damnit," he said getting up.

The vixen glared at him, blushing a little. "Grimmjow what the heck are you doing in my room staring at me while I sleep?" He glared. "Who the hell will watch you sleep tomboy?" She doesn't know why but that kinda hurted. She hopped up. "Who are you the hell are you calling a tomboy you fucking hetero fag!"

His whole face twisted up in pure anger. She never saw him so mad before. "Hetero fag? I'm not no gay mother fucker. Not that I have anything against gays, but I'm not one!" (She didn't call you… gay… *Shakes head*).

They were toe to toe with each other. She was breathing hard breasts were going up and down. The sixth espada couldn't help it; he looked down at those beautiful bad boys. Noticing where his eyes were she turned red.

Getting pretty interesting isn't it? I wonder what's going to happen next. Please review it show love! And thanks XxSilvermirrorsxX for lasts reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

"What are you looking at you perv," Hitomi yelled covering her breasts even through she had clothes on.

"I'm looking at you. Who else have nice size chest in here," he answered moving closer to her.

She backed up all the way to the bed looking at him warily. "You are such a pervert Grimmjow. Maybe you should go fuck one of your servants since you're in heat."

Suddenly she was being lifted up and drop on the bed, on her stomach with Grimmjow behind her.

"Maybe I should fuck you," he growled in her ear sending shivers down her spine.

She struggled. "No way Grimmjow. Besides you said you don't rut with a human."

He licked her outer ear and rubbed her stomach. "Yeah I did when we first met but you're not a human anymore. You're one of us."

She thought about it, nodding her head. "Well that's true. But I'm not giving my virginity to a guy like you!" She continues to struggle.

That stung a little, so to teach her a lesson he thrust his clothed hard on into her butt.

"Aaah!" The vixen was surprised and very turned on. "What… what are you doing? Get off me now," she whispered.

He thrust again. "Aaah! Grimmjow!" She clutched the bed sheets. Even though they had their clothes on it still felt pleasurable.

He kissed her neck before getting off of her. She missed his warmth already.

"I brought you dinner. Eat. I'll be back." He didn't look at her; he just left out closing the door behind him.

She stared at the door long after he's gone blushing, a hand to her neck where he kissed her. "Idiot," she muttered. She grabbed the plate of food and started eating.

Yeah! Yeah! I know it's short. Two more chapters will be coming right after.


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as Grimmjow closed the door to his room, he punched a hole through the wall. "Damnit!" He growled and stocked into his bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror that he had and sneered.

'_Why the hell did I do that_?' The sixth espada went back out to his bedroom. It was gigantic. Bigger than Hitomi's room, which was the size of a two bedroom apartment. It had a king size bed with gray sheets to match the walls.

The floor was some grayish white color. There was a window that showed the moon but it had no bars on them. On the right was a balcony with white curtains blowing in the wind that lead to a pool outside in the desert. (Yeah I know. How the hell can he have a pool?)

Well it wasn't a pool pool. Just a lake that shapes into a circle. "Maybe a dip in the water would cool me down." He stripped down and put a white towel around his waist as there was a knock on the door.

"God Damnit!" He stomped to the door and snatched it open ready to yell at who ever it was, but stop short. "Are you going to keep staring or are you going to let me in," Hitomi asked a hint of red on her cheeks.

The sixth blinked before leaning against the door. "What do you want? I thought I told you to eat." She crossed her arms. "I did. Shoot. Sorry daddy," the girl mocked. The espada didn't say anything just watching her with those intense blue eyes.

The blue eye vixen twirled her fingers around looking down. She was nervous and usually she was a loud mouth. "What is it Hitomi," he asked quietly. She licked her sudden dry lips and looked up.

"I-I … I … Never mind. It's nothing." She turned around fast and started to run. But she only got two paces away until he grabbed her bride style and took her into his room. "So how did you find my room?"

Her cheeks were red and she wasn't looking at him as she answered, "I asked Ulquiorra. He was passing by when I sensed him." He tightens his hole on her before setting her down. "So what do you want? You don't come to me unless to annoy me or ask me something. In this case you want to talk so talk."

She looked away took a deep breath and stopped twirling her fingers. "I-I heard you have a pool? Can I s-swim with you? I just need to cool off." It was silent her staring at anything but him.

He staring at her with a raised eyebrow. "That's what you wanted to ask me? Lord girl of course you can. I'm your care taker aren't I?" He smiled croakily at her. She looked at him in surprise, but smiled back letting go of the breathe she been holding.

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been busy and my mom just got taken into surgery. So it gonna be awhile. (or not) So sit tight and review please! I'll give you a cookie! ^^


	8. Chapter 8

"We have got to find our princess," one person… well some human like thing yelled slamming her fist on the table. "Calm down Maya. We are just as clueless as you," another one said her blue eyes calm.

"Shut up Ocean! I didn't ask for your input." Ocean flicked her white hair back, shrugging her pointy shoulders. "Sorry, I thought I was suppose to give my advice since we are sisters of the same race. We serve the same Queen, madam Ariel Crystal Lockheart." Maya snorted.

"Please, that traitor. She mated with a human and left us. And now she disappeared off the face of the earth. All we have left is her heir." Ocean crossed her legs under the table that they were having a meeting at.

There were two others there as well, but they were silent. "Do not call our Queen a traitor! She's a very equal woman. Very sweet and saved us when we're experiments for the Soul Society. Or did you forget that."

Maya sneered and sat down muttering. "So how do you suppose we can locate Princess Hitomi Ocean," Rain asked his silver blue eyes looking at her. Ocean out a hand to her chin thinking.

"How can we? The damn espadas took her. And now we have no idea where she's at," Yuki said before Ocean can answer. "That's true, but we can't sit here looking like lumps. We got to take action and now," Ocean said.

They agreed. It was silent each in their thoughts. "How about we ask the soul society to help us," Ocean said quietly. They froze staring at her in disbelief. "You can't be serious Ocean. The Soul Society? For help? Have you gone mad," Maya yelled.

Ocean glared. "I don't like it anymore than you do, but it's our only choice or else our clan will die." Maya bawled up her fist as Rain clenched his teeth. "Hell no! I'll shot myself with my own arrow then ask them for help." Ocean signed thinking, '_I knew he would explode.'_

"Listen Rain, you got to understand. Our clan is dying. Ariel left me in charge so I make the decisions and you follow orders. Do I make myself clear?" She stared each of them in the eye. "Yes," they said slowly.

She nodded. "Good. Now then who wants to go with me?" Nobody answered. The blue eye vixen signed. "Fine I'll take Raven. Maya I leave you in charge until I get back," she said getting up her long light blue dress that was in goddess style flowing around her, Maya nodded.

"Yes. Be safe. Who know what those barbaric soul reapers will do."

Oooh,,, this is getting interesting. Even I wonder what's going to happen next. Who wants to guess who and what those people are? Please review! ^^


	9. Chapter 9

'_Where is she? It doesn't take that long to change_,' Grimmjow thought as he leaned back into the ledge the water moving against him. '_Maybe she chicken out_,' he thought grinning evilly. Suddenly the balcony doors open and she appeared a blue towel around her.

Her long hair was combed and straight down her back. She was blushing hard as she walked down the stairs that connected to the balcony. He was looking at her intensely as she stood infront of the lake.

"Are you going to come in or what? The desert gets pretty cold and I assume you're not wearing anything under there." Hitomi stuck her tongue out some of her blush going down, thinking '_Why the hell am I so nervous around him? It's Grimmjow for Pete sake_?'

"Don't rush me. I'm going in." She let go of the towel and it fell slowly to the ground. Time seem to stop as they stared at each other. She so wanted to cover up, but she walked with pride into the lake. He was the first to see her naked.

She shivered. "Whoa. It's cold." The blue eye vixen looked around. The desert was as always gray and dark. The moon was upside down shinning giving them light. There was a half dead palm tree right by the lake.

"So does everybody have one these," Hitomi asked her back to him resting on the ledge. "No just me," he answered huskily staring at her back. "Why? You're not the favorite. If anything Ulquiorra should've had this." Grimmjow eyes darken as jealously welled up inside him.

She wasn't paying attention as she thought about Ulquiorra wearing green Speedos swimming around in a school pool. She giggled. "You sure do talk about Ulquiorra a lot. If I'm not mistaken you like him." She whipped her head back looking at him in disbelief.

"Like him? Ha! That's funny Grimmy." His eye twitched. "Tomboy my name is not "Grimmy". It's Grimmjow. Get it right," he growled. She giggled. "Yeah. Yeah. Whatever." She waved her hand dismissively.

Suddenly she found herself under water getting drowned by Grimmjow. She struggled, holding her breath. "What's my name tomboy," he asked. She said something but the water blocked it. He lifted her up.

"What was that girl?" She coughed up water before answering. "I said Grimmy!" The girl went under again. "Wrong answer tomboy." She struggled more violently trying to kick him but no use. He let her up again.

"So are you ready to answer?" Her hair was stuck to her face as she glared him and stuck up the middle finger. "Fuck you Grimmjow." The sixth espada grinned like a mad man. "Now that's what I'm talking about."

He laughed loudly as Hitomi rolled her eyes. "Jackass," she muttered. Suddenly the balcony door open and appeared Ulquiorra. "Grimmjow Lord Aizen has requested to see you." He frowned letting go of Hitomi.

"Again! Jeez." He lifted out of the water.

Hey every one! I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately sooo much has been happening. Anyway I hope you had a good Valentine's Day and no one has gotten their heart broken. Cuz if you did what me to got punch them in the junk? ^^ Please review it keeps me writing.


	10. Chapter 10

Grimmjow was naked as a jay bird as he walked past the fourth espada. Hitomi was about to get out as well, but Ulquiorra stopped her. "He doesn't want you so you can stay." She sat back down slowly with confused eyes. '_That's weird. Most of the time he would beg to see me. But then again…_' She grinned evilly. _'Grimmjow has to put up with his bitching and moaning.'_

Ulquiorra looked at her a moment before turning and leaving. 10 minutes later Grimmjow came back out dressed. "Stay here until I get back," he commanded. Her eye twitched. "Why you can shove-" But he was already gone before she told him off.

She growled. "Jackass retard! I swear when I get my powers back I'm kicking his ass." She signed and leaned on her arms her wet bangs falling over her eyes. '_Why does he want me to stay? I see no reason unless…_'

She blushed thinking dirty thoughts. The vixen shook her head, frantic. "No! Can't think about that!" She signed. "I'm such a pervert. Grimmjow only thinks of me as a tomboy then a woman." That had a sudden sadness piercing her heart.

She was so into her thoughts that she didn't notice the Menos coming close to her at a fast pace. Hitomi felt the wind behind her and that's when she jumped up high to dodge the monster's mouth. "What the hell? Why is this thing attacking me," she yelled landing on the sand naked.

The Menos charged her again screaming out. The blue eye beauty reached for her sword and realizes it's not there and she doesn't have powers. '_Damn! How the heck do I beat this thing with no powers,'_ she thought dodging its attack.

Then she landed by the lake where some water hasn't been soaked up by the sand and slipped landing on her butt. "Ouch my butt." That was least of her worries as the menos came at her again fast. This time she wasn't fast enough as the thing bit her side.

"Grgh!" Her side was bleeding badly as she held it glaring at the Gillion. "Why you… bastard! " It only cried more and charged, getting a cero ready. Hitomi stood her ground for some reason the blood on her side didn't make her dizzy. It was actually making her feel good.

"I'm so tired of you! **It's time to died**," she yelled her voice not sounding like her own, her eyes glowing blood red. Red energy gathered around her, her hair was flowing everywhere and her mouth was sneered back that her fangs were showing. She looked like a monster.

When the menos came close to her she grabbed its head with one hand and crushed it skull. She then threw its body and charged up red energy. "**Blood Light storm**!" She shot the attack and the menos was destroyed.

Once that was done and she wasn't in danger the energy left her and she fell, out cold.

Grimmjow could only stare at the screen as Aizen smirked. "Surprise Grimmjow? You shouldn't be. This is one of the reasons why she's here in the first place," Aizen said leaning on his hand. "But … you sealed her powers. How can she…" He trailed off as Aizen stopped smiling.

"It's simple really. She just tap into her other powers." …


	11. Chapter 11

Blue eyes looked each and every Captain in the eye measuring them. When it reached certain golden eyes it glared. "So you're asking for our help. Our help to save your princess," head Captain Yamoto said looking at the blue eye goddess that was standing before them.

"That's what I said. I know my clan and the Soul Society has had blood in the past but we are willingly to forget and help you in the war against Aizen," Ocean said in a cool crisp voice. Yamoto had to open his brownish red eyes.

"Why are you so intend on saving you princess? Surely there must be another heir," Yamoto said. Ocean's eyes darken, but she kept her voice even. "No we don't. Even if we did we wouldn't abandon our people. So are you going to help us or not?"

For a moment he didn't answered. When Ocean and Raven, her nephew, came to the Soul Society they were a little weary. "I don't think it will work. Your clan may forget the past, but we won't and they will fight. It'll do more damage then good."

Ocean clenched her teeth. '_Why this old fart…_' "Fine. At least tell me where they are keeping her," she demanded. Yamoto closed his eyes. "Hueco Mundo," he answered. She nodded, bowed and turned on her hell and left all of the Captain's eyes following her.

"Are you sure you want one of those Blood Vixens to go. They could help us Head Captain," Kenpachi said. Yamoto shook his bald head. "No. It will be dangerous."

"How did it go Auntie," Raven asked his jade green eyes questioning. She shook her head. "It's a no good. But I do know where they are keeping her," she answered. He flicked his black glosses hair back. "Why did they turn you down? No turns you down, Auntie Ocean ever."

She smirked and reached down and rubs his already messy hair. "They don't have good taste." Raven is 13 years old. He doesn't know about the war between their clan and the Soul Society. His mother and father died in that war.

Her brother. Alexander. Raven chuckled. "I see," He's a kind hearted sprit that just brighten up your day. You can't help but like him. Evil or bad. As they walked out of the seirietel a shadow flash step infront of them.

Ocean grabbed her katana that was attached on her side and was about to attack, but the person said, "Wait! I'm here to help." She stopped.

Hmm? I wonder who that may be. Anyone wants to take a guest? Anyway please review they make me write more. ^^


	12. Chapter 12

"Urgh… w-wh…" Hitomi open her eyes slowly to a blurry gray ceiling. She sat up and pain came to her head. "Urgh…" She held her head as Grimmjow came out of his bathroom. He spotted her up. "Hey there tomboy. I see that you're up," the sixth espada said as he walks towards her in nothing but a towel.

She looked confused. "What are you doing in my room again in nothing but a towel?" He sat on the bed looking into her eyes intensely. "This is my room girl. You're on my bed." He smiled crookly at her but his eyes showed a different story.

She blushed. "Oh. Why am I here? Why is my head hurting me and why do I have a sudden thirst that I need quenched?" The vixen's eyes were huge and she was breathing hard as she stared at her hands.

Grimmjow looked at her a little weirdly. "I see. Well do you remember anything that happened?" She looked at him like he was crazy. "Of course I remember! We were in the pool together and I slip and fell. Which by the way thank you for carrying me," she said smiling at him.

He shrugged seeming relived, like something been weighting on him. "No problem. That must've been some fall. You've been out for 38 hours," he said getting up. Her eyes were wide as saucers. "WHAT!"

He went to the door. "Yeah. For a moment I thought you were dead but you were breathing." He kept talking like as if she wasn't staring at him. "Hey you hungry? I order food earlier so it should be here in a minute."

Just then there was a knock on the door. He opens it and the servant walked in with the food. After she set up the plate she bowed and left. The blue haired man grabbed her plate. "Come and eat. You haven't eaten in a day."

She shook her head. "NO! I don't want to eat! I want-" She stopped short widening her eyes in horror. Grimmjow raised her eyebrow. "What?" The blue eye beauty looked away. "Nothing." Not a person to say "nothing" to, Grimmjow put the plate down and walked towards her with a predator look on his face.

"It's not nothing. What is it girl?" She shook her head. "Nothing. Look just drop it Grimmjow." She started to get up and away from him, but he pinned her down with his nice lean body.

"No we are not going to drop it. What were you about to say Hitomi," he asked quietly. When he said her name she couldn't help but tell him. Especially when his neck was right there, tempting her.

She softly grabbed his face and lifted up. The espada had to raise both his eyebrows. "Hito-" She put her finger to his lip. "Shush Grimmjow. I won't hurt you… Much." With that her eyes turned blood red and she bit down on his neck. BOOM!


	13. Chapter 13

"We made it in," Ichigo said as he pulls back his long kitchen knife looking sword. "Well of course dumb ass! Don't you see the giant hole there," Renji yelled at him. A vain popped from strawberry's head.

"What did you just call me?" Pineapple dugged in his ear as he repeated boringly. "You're a dumb ass." Ichigo twitched as he advanced on Renji ready to strike him down, but a hand slap both of them silly.

"Will you children cut it out? You're both dumbass so it really doesn't matter," Rukia yelled as both of the boys rubbed their heads glaring. "I'm not a dumbass," they yelled but Rukia ignored them as their 'guests' walked through the hole that they made.

Ichigo and gang finally made it to Huceo Mundo. They came to rescue Orihime and help their guests with saving their princess. To Ichigo it was really confusing especially when Toshiro and Rangiku ended up in his bedroom again with this beautiful goddess of a lady.

"Come Soul Reapers! We don't have all day," Maya yelled at them. Ocean put a hand to her shoulder, smiling. "Now. Now. Maya. They are just children. Don't be so hard on them." Maya turned her pale blue eyes to the gang and sneered.

"Yeah. Yeah. Let's just go already. The faster we move the better." They nodded and ran inside never stopping.

Grimmjow tried to break free without hurting her, but surprisingly she was too strong. '_God Damnit! What the hell have I gotten myself into,_' he thought as he felt the blood leaving him. '_Lord Aizen warned me about her clan thirst for blood. But he said she wasn't fully awakened yet… Why am I arouse by this?_'

She put a hand into his soft blue hair and wrapped her legs around him drinking his rich blood. '_Blood. Blood. Blood. So sweet. So rich._' She rubbed against his hard on through the towel and he moaned.

That snapped her out of her thick daze. The vixen pushed him off of her, with horror filled eyes, blood dripping down her mouth. He grunted in surprise. "Oh my god. What did I do," she whispered staring at him.

He sat up. "Hitomi-" She held up her hand, looking away from him. "Please don't say anything Grimmjow. I don't want to hear your stupid comments. I know what I did was wrong. I … I don't know what came over me. It… I-"

The sixth espada shut her babbling with his mouth. She widens her eyes before responding back shyly. The kiss was surprisingly sweet. She didn't except that out of him. He tapped his tongue against her lips and she opens them.

He put his tongue inside and played with hers, putting his strong hands in her silky black hair. Then suddenly he pulled back staring into her eyes. "I should tell you about your blood line." And that's when Ulquiorra walks in.


	14. Chapter 14

'_Blood line,'_ Hitomi thought as Grimmjow growled. What do you want?" Ulquiorra wasn't even fazed by his tone. "Grimmjow, Lord Aizen has requested a meeting. Those soul reapers are here if you haven't notice. Clean yourself up and come to the meeting." His voice was icier than usually.

But his face revealed nothing. Both Hitomi and Grimmjow had to raise their eyebrow as he left out slamming the door. "What's his problem," the blue eye beauty asked as Grimmjow got up from the bed, naked as a jay bird.

He walked into the bathroom. Hitomi cheeks were a cute shade of pink as she thought, '_He really have a nice body_.' She started to get back up as he came out dressed. He saw her up. "Stay. I'll be back and we'll talk later okay?"

She was about to retort, not liking to be commanded of anything but it died when he said talk. "Okay," she answered. He looked at her for a moment before he left out.

"We shall not let you pass," a large look a like Kobe Bryant boomed, standing in the way. "Oh great," Ichigo muttered signing. "Listen pal. We can do this the easy or the hard way," he said putting his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Don't make me laugh Soul reapers," a Shack look a like said grinning. Ichigo rolled his eyes and was about to strike, but suddenly blood was coming from the hollow's sides. The strawberry widen his eyes as well everyone did.

"Less talk. If they don't want to move kill them and stop wasting time," Maya snapped putting away her staff. The teenage found themselves nodding. "Jeez. Miss Maya sure is a scary one," Raven whispered into his auntie's ear.

Ocean chuckled. "She sure is. That's why I love her so much.. Anyway time to go. We can't afford to waste anytime," she said walking towards the door. Uryu trailed after her. "If you don't mind me asking Lady Ocean, but why must we hurry," the quincy asked.

She turned her blue eyes to his. "Because are princess has awakened and when someone of our clan has awaken they must drink their mate's blood or…" Uryu raised his eyebrow when she didn't continue.

"Or?" Ocean eyes darken almost to a red color. "Or we will go into a blood fill rage and no one survives"

"AS you all know the soul reapers are here," Aizen said as he stirred his tea. "So what are we going to do Lord Aizen," Hanibel asked her arms across her stomach. He smiled that creepy fatherly smile of his. "Oh nothing. We'll make our secret weapon do all the work." He looked straight at Grimmjow and Ulquiorra.

Hey guys! I haven't been here for awhile. Sorry my computer was out of commission for awhile but now it back! So I bring you this chapter. It's heating up and I'm hoping Hitomi go into a blood fill rage kick everyone's ass! ^^ Please review! ^^


	15. Chapter 15

"So uh… which way," Ichigo asked as the group stood before seven doors. "We could go through all of them," Renji suggested. Rukia shook her head, "No that will take to long." She looked over at Uryu. "You have any ideas?"

He had a hand to his chin thinking. Maya signed. '_These kids are soft_._ They haven't thought about splitting up yet.'_ Ocean stood infront of them. "We have to separate. It will make everything go faster."

Strawberry was appalled. "NO! How can you even think that! We-" "It's insulting Ichigo that you don't think we can handle our self," Renji said looking at him seriously. He shut up at on that one.

"I'm sorry. It's just…" He looked at Rukia. "You're so small. I don't want you to die." She smiled shaking her head. "You're an idiot Ichigo." He was about to retort back, but Ocean cleared her throat.

Everyone turned to her. "I hope that we all come back alive and this mission be successful. I know some of you are wary, but you must over come it," she said looking at each and everyone in the eye staring them all down. "Are hearts must not waver, Look up with pride, face your enemy…" Her eyes were almost to a crimson color, "And win," she whispered. They nodded and took off in different directions.

-'_Oh Ichigo… you guys finally came. But it's to late,'_ Orihime thought looking up at the retarded upside down moon in the sky. _'My place is here. With Ulquiorra.'_ Just then said man walks in looking troubled.

She turned and stared into his beautiful green eyes. It was quiet nobody saying a word.

'_My blood line huh? I didn't even know I had a blood line_. _I thought I was just a soul_ _reaper_,' Hitomi thought pacing around his room. '_I wonder is that the reason why faggot ass Aizen keeps me here.'_

She signed, stopping. '_Where the hell is Grimmjow? It's been an hour now.'_ She started pacing again. "This idiot better come or else I'm breaking his neck," she growled eyes red. She shook her head clearing it. "Okay weird."

The door open and Grimmjow appeared. "Hey tomboy! Worried about me," he teased trying to hide the stress he was feeling. She growled truly sounding like an animal. "Shut up! Just tell me about my bloodline already?"

He had to raise his eyebrows. Her spiritual pressure spiked again. _'This is bad. Let me calm her down before she go into a rage.'_ He put up his hands. "Alright. Alright. Sheesh. Just sit down and I'll tell ya."

She sat in a chair, but didn't loose the angry look. Grimmjow had to smirk as he put his hands deep into his pockets. '_She looks so fuckable when she's like that. Just want to dominate her in bed.'_ Then he turned serious.

"Okay. Here's the deal. You are a blood vixen." She widens her eyes. "You mean…" He nodded. "Yes. The fox warriors that fight with blood. _The_ Princess in fact. Your mother was the queen."

Yeah it's been awhile. I've been lazy so I haven't been typing. So anyway what do you think? Please review they keep me going.^^ p.s. There is a poll on my account about what story should I make first. If you want vote! Thx!


	16. Chapter 16

Her mouth open like a fish and then closed. "Wh-what? My mother is a queen?" she yelled. "How? Why?" Hitomi was looking at him like he had the answers. He shrugged. "I don't know. Anyway the thing is your clan is dying because of your mother's betrayled and they need you."

If she wasn't sitting down she probably would've fell how weak her knees were. "My mother betrayed them? How did she do that? My father told me she was a gentle person!" He shrugged again. "I really don't know much about it, but she mated with a human, not that its bad, but she failed to bring you to the clan. Instead she ran away leaving you and your father."

The blue eyed beauty only stared at him before she started shaking hurt coming into her eyes. Grimmjow almost flinched at the pain in her eyes. The mother she thought was a hero was actually a fake.. '_She left us. My father told me that she died. Why did he lie? Why.'_ The tears of pain, hurt, and betrayled well up in her eyes.

"Why? Why did you leave us mother," she yelled in agony. The blue haired espada wanted to comfort her, which that's crazy talk, but he doesn't know how. Not having a heart and all. A few silly words won't hurt this pain. He signed and turned for the door, at least he could leave her alone.

She snapped her head up to see him moving towards the door. Panic filled her. "Wait! Don't leave me Grimmjow," she cried reaching for him. Her voice sounded so vulnerable that he stopped turning to look back at her.

She was reaching out for him with tears in her eyes. The moonlight was draped over her, making her look so angelic. He couldn't help but stare. Stare at how beautiful she looked. "Please." That one soft spoken word was all Grimmjow needed. In three long strides he's at her side gathering her up in his strong arms.

She clutched his hakama tightly. "Grimmjow … love me."" He froze. The sixth espada looked down at her in shock. "What are you saying Hitomi? Do you even know what you just asked me," he asked fiercely staring hard into her violet eyes.

She stared back, the hurt and pain still there but also determination. "Yes I do. And I want it rough and hard that I won't be able to wall for a week," she commanded. He just sat there like an idiot, can't believe she just said that. But then again it's Hitomi.

The vixen got impatient and took matter into her own hands. She kissed him roughly on the lips pushing him down on the bed.

Maya stopped in mid walk widing her eyes. '_She's… mating with one of those espadas! That's not good.'_ Maya started running trying to reach Hitomi before she complete her mating. She finally turned the comer to a long ass hall way and had to flip back before she got pummeled by a giant sword that was shape of a crescent.

"You dodged my attack. That's pretty good," Nnortia said coming out from the corner. The vixen placed a hand on her staff. "Who the hell are you and what do you want with me," she growled. Nnortia's grin grew wild.

"To fight you of course. I always wanted to fight a blood vixen." With that he charged at her. Maya signed and took out her black staff with a silver blade on the front. '_I really don't have time for this. I hope Ocean get there in time.'_ They exchanged blows.

Been awhile. Can you believe it? Grimmjow and Hitomi are finally going to do it! And next chapter is the last one and it going to be long and epic. Please review they make me happy. P.s. thank you all for voting on the poll.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys as you must known this is the last chapter which I had to retype over because my computer was acting like a douche or jack… Also this chapter got mixed up with chapter 16 so some of you might be alittle confused on what's going on. But I fixed so now everything is okay. Well with out further adieu here's the story.**

'_Darn it! Why does she have to mate now? Couldn't she have waited,'_ Ocean thought as she ran full speed ahead to where Hitomi's spiritual pressure was. Suddenly there was s movement infront of her and she flipped back drawing her sword. "Who's there?"

The figure revealed it self to be Hanibel. The vixen widens her eyes in disbelief before they changed red, the color of hate. "You! You traitor bitch!" Hanibel was unaffected buy her behavior. "Hello Ocean. It's been awhile."

Ocean sneered. "Hmph! It should have been longer. I didn't want to see your face, ever again. But no. You had to become a Espada. Hanibel vi Alexder!" The third espada blinked. "You still remember that name. Oh my husband. Your brother. How sad he died. It's too bad he couldn't become an espada like me." Ocean glared as she unsheathed her sword.

"Shut up! I don't want you to ever sat that name again!" (She didn't…)

X

X

X

Ichigo looked around. "Where the heck am ? People could get lost in here. Didn't Aizen ever think about that," he muttered walking to a bunch of stairs tat led to a door. He was in a giant room with only one way out.

As he started up a figure flashed stepped in the door, Carrot top widen his eyes as he recognized the figure, "You should've stayed home human," Ulquiorra said looking down at him his green eyes piercing.

Ichigo clenched his teeth. "Ulquiorra! The one who kidnapped Orihime in the first place," he growled. The fourth espada didn't sat anything. "Where the hell is she? Where the hell is she?" He did nor answer just looking at him with those green eyes.

The vizard pulled out his sword his power rising. "Of course you won't answer. Fine, I'll find her myself-" "Ichigo." He froze when he heard that voice, He looked around. "Orihime?" She appeared in the door beside Ulquiorra, smiling.

The carrot top grinned. "Orihime grinned. "Orihime you're okay." She walked slowly to him as he ran to her and lifted her up. Ulquiorra watched with impassive eyes. "Orihime you're okay. Thank god they didn't hurt you," he said. The big breast woman leaned back smiling.

"Of course not silly. I told you I'm strong." She stepped out of his arms. He smirked looking her up and down. She seem alittle big in the hips and glowing. He had to raise his eyebrow. "What happen to you Orihime? You seem… happy for someone who was kidnapped."

She lost her smile looking away from him to see so he wouldn't see the guilt. "Yeah… well… I changed." He cocked his head to the side. "What are you saying?" She fiddled with her fingers as Ulquiorra finally said something. "What she is saying is that she is pregnant with my child."

Ichigo had a shock, horror filled face. "WHAT!" Orihime looked away again in shame. "It's true and you know what I don't regret it. You can judge me all you want," she said looking back at him.

He didn't answer feeling guilty. "I'm not saying that Orihime. Its just you're like my sister. Seeing you pregnant kinda gets me mad." Ulquiorra rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes whatever. But this is not the time for useless judgment. I have a favor to ask you Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "What?"

Take her to the human world."

X

X

X

"Grimmjow… Grimmjow… I… I …" Hitomi eyes changed red as the espada thrust inside her harder and harder, flatting her on the bed. She scrapped her nails down his back tightening her hold on his waist with her long legs. He watched her intensely enchanted by this beautiful blue eye vixen.

She arched her head calling out his name like a song. She was sweaty, eyes dark like blood and her long flowing hair around his pillow. He never seen anything so beautiful, so… _serenity_. Hitomi looked at him in the eyes with so much affection, he doesn't know if he could handle it.

She cupped his face and smiled an angel smile. "Grimmjow I love you so much. So much it hurts," she whispered. His eyes darken and he kissed her roughly taking her harder. "Aah! Aah! Aaah!" She moaned over and over as she came hard drawing blood on his back.

He groaned as she clamped around his length. He grabbed her legs and bended them to rest on her shoulders as he kept thrusting. She was screaming his name like a chant now. But he was silent watching her through half lidded eyes. After two more thrust he came hard exploding his seed in side her womb.

He laid over her breathing hard. Hitomi was rubbing his surprising soft blue hair (No fair! I want to touch it :0). He nuzzled the side of her neck where he left his two teeth marks on her neck. Both were in their own thoughts. '_I love her so much.'_ He thought shocking himself but not surprise. '_But I'll be damn if I admit to her. I could just hear her smug voice now. 'You in love with me Grimmjow? How cute.'_ He growled softly.

Hitomi on the other hand was really thirsty, but not for water. "Grimmjow I'm thirsty," she whispered cupping his shoulders. He rolled his eyes. "So? Get up and go get some water." She glared. "Grimmjow…" she growled. He signed. "Okay you little brat. I'll go get you some water."

He started to get up but she held him down. The espada was surprise. ""Hitomi-" "Shush Grimmjow. You mistaken with what I want," she whispered moving toward his neck. "I'm thirsty… for your blood!" He widens his eyes, not really scared but not relaxed either. She started to bite him when the door busts open.

They both froze and turned to the door as it revealed Raven. "What the hell? Who is this kid," Grimmjow growled as he got up. Raven came further into the room looking at Hitomi as she covered up with the sheets. Grimmjow put on his pant. (How did he move so fast?)

"What do you want kid? I don't have all day to play baby sitter." Raven ignored him as he stared at Hitomi intensely. "Are you Hitomi Lockheart," he asked her. She widens her eyes nodding. "Yes, but how do you know?" The young boy grinned. "Yes! I found the princess first! Alright!" Grimmjow felt his eye twitched.

"Kid I asked you a question. Who the hell are you and why are you here?" he growled coming close to him. Raven looked abashed. He bowed. "I'm terribly sorry. My name is Raven. I'm from the Vixen Clan. We are here to take you back," he answered. Hitomi looked surprise.

'_One of my people,'_ she thought getting off the bed the sheet covering her. Grimmjow looked at her in dismay. "Your name is Raven right? Is there any others with you?" she asked. He nodded his head. "Yes. My auntie and Miss Maya the second in command. They wanted to get you before you completed your mating with an espada princess."

He looked at Grimmjow who had his arms cross. He sneered at him. She shot a glare at him, before turning back to the boy. "Why? Is it bad for me to mate with an espada?" Raven shrugged. "I don't know really. All I know that its unheard of."

For some odd reason that angered her, her eyes turning red. "Who are you people to tell me what I can't don't with who I want? You people are heartless!" she yelled. Raven backed away not meaning to upset her. He bowed again. "F-Forgive me your Highness. I-I didn't mean to anger you." He said.

As he soon said that a sword went straight into his back Hitomi gasped as his body dropped to the floor, his eyes life less. "What the hell?" Grimmjow snapped as Aizen appeared in the door way smiling that fake smile.

"Well hello Grimmjow. Hitomi. It would seem you two have just had intercourse right?" For some reason he seem more unbarring then usually. They didn't answer as Grimmjow whispered in her ear. "Put sine clothes on and run."

She looked at him in disbelief as Aizen signed. "I thought as much. I was hoping you tow wouldn't but nothing goes as plan." He sounded truly sad. Hitomi was starting to get annoyed. "Just hurry up and say what you gat to say ya faggot and get the hell out!"

Something in him jut snapped in Aizen as his smiled completely disappeared. He took the sword from Raven's body and pointed at them. "It's time for you to die. Both of you." His spiritual pressure raising. Grimmjow pushed Hitomi backed as he grinned. "Bring it on Aizen. I always wanted to challenge you!"

He grabbed his sword and charged at him. The golden eye man only sat there with an impassive face expression on his face. When Grimmjow got closer to him, Aizen flashed stepped behind him and tore him in half. Hitomi widens her eyes, her clothes on now. "Grimm…jow? Grimmjow?"

She ran to him tears falling from her face. "GRIMMJOW!" Aizen stood above her with impassive eyes. "I'm sorry Hitomi, your powers are very useful but I don't need them anymore. So time to die." Her eyes turned blood red as red energy came from her, blasting Aizen away.

X

X

X

"Dance of the crying moon!" Ocean yelled her hands glowing red. She grabbed her sword that she stabbed in the floor and it glowed as well. Hanibel had to smirk, her sword drawn. "Well, I remember that move. The most powerful move you have Ocean." She said circling her. "You must really want to hurry this up." She was smirking. "Hmph. Then you should be aware of what I this can do." She disappeared in a flash. Hanibel's eyes looked around, trying to sense her.

Suddenly she jumped to the side as Ocean sword flew past her. The vixen didn't stop there. She charged up some energy and blasted at her. Hanibel blocked it with her sword and slashed it away. '_She's going to be annoying to beat.'_ She thought staring at said woman.

'_'But that won't matter. I have to rid my memories of my past life away.'_ "Don't think you beaten me yet Hanibel. I have more up my sleeves then you could imagine. 14 years is a long while to abandon your son and leave the clan." Ocean said spinning her sword.

"True. But you don't know my powers I developed over the years. So were both on equal ground." Ocean shrugged. "Whatever." She charged at her. "Dance my sword! Let the moon and the blood glisten on you!" Ocean stabbed her hand straight through.

Her sword turned competently crimson.

Meanwhile….

"Now that's idiot is taken care of. Time to go help the princess." Maya said wiping her staff off with Nnortia's shirt. He was dead on the floor, his legs cut off and arms. There was a big gapping hole where his chest was suppose to be. (Damn) Maya don't like cocky people, specially the ones who claim they can't get hurt with any weapon.

So she taught him lesson he'll never forget in three life time. "I wonder if the idiot whose fighting her going to survive?" Maya thought about it for a moment before chucking. "Nah. Probably not."

X

X

X

"You son of a bitch!" Hitomi yelled her teeth clenched as she glared at Aizen who was dusting himself off. "Well that was surprising." He said moving his hand through his hair. "But that puny power won't do you any good." He chided her.

She blasted an energy wave at him. A very powerful one. Even Aizen couldn't dodge that one all the way. "Urgh!" It hit him in the shoulder. "Puny Power?' Is that what you call this?" she yelled advancing on him.

He held his shoulder smirking. "My, my. Aren't we angry? You see Hitomi if you've follow my orders the first time, you wouldn't be in this situation. I would've spared your life." He shook his head, signing. That just pissed her off more.

"But you had to disobey my orders and call me names. And on top of that you fell in love with one of my espada. A shame really. You're just like your mom." Hitomi widen her eyes. "You knew my mother?" she whispered,

Aizen walked towards her. "Yes, I did. But that doesn't matter now. You're about to die and meet her." He flashed step behind her. She wasn't fast enough as he put his sword right through her stomach. "Grghh!" Blood flew from her mouth.

She grabbed his sword before he could pull it out, smiling. "You … bastard… You think… you won? That you got the best of me?" He raised his eyebrow. She turned and glared at him, the crimson eyes cutting right through his soul. "What can you do Hitomi? You're losing blood fast. Your life is draining away."

She did a tsk, tsk sound. "Have you forgotten Aizen? I'm a blood vixen." He frowned. "What are-" "Come forth the light and into the darkness. Tsuki dance!" Her sword came flying out her room, one big shadow. Aizen turned just in time for it to grab him into its mouth.

"What-what is this? Let me-" He cut off as the shadow devoured his soul. When the shadow left his body he staggered back and Hitomi grabbed his face her hair turning red as she sucked the life out of him. "Die you son of a bitch!" he voice boom. She cracked open his skull. That when Maya turned the corner carrying a bloody Ocean.

She dropped the body, her hair turning back to her regular color. "Well it would seem the princess defeated the soul reaper that captured her." Maya commented smirking. Hitomi glared. "Who are you?" Maya place Ocean down before she glared right back her eyes red as well.

"I'm one of you Hitomi. A blood vixen. My name is Maya. We came to rescue you." Hitomi didn't lose the glare. "Oh I see. The ones who tried to keep me away from my mate." After that last part she widens her eyes. '_Oh shit! Grimmjow!' _ Forgetting Maya she ran over to where Grimmjow laid in a pool of blood.

"Oh no! Grimmjow!" She tried to stop the bleeding by pressing on the wound. He slowly opened her eyes. "Urgh… it feels like I've been hit by a train." He groaned. She felt tears prick at the corner of her eyes.

"You look like shit." If he could've shrugged he would have. "So… ? I still look better … than you.. right now…" It was hard to get that last sentence out. He was dying and they both knew it. "Shut up! You musta of gone blind."

Tears were falling out of her eyes. "Princess." Maya said from behind her. "What?" she snapped not looking away from Grimmjow. "You can save him with your blood." Hitomi snapped her head to Maya with hope shinning in her eyes.

"I can? How? Tell me?" Maya bended down. "Only a vixen with royal blood can do this. Bite you wrist and have him drink your blood, and put some on the wound. But I must warn you Princess he won't be the same." She said staring deep into her eyes,

"I don't care. As long as he lives." She declared before biting her wrist. Maya had to hide a smirk. '_Just like her mother.' _The vixen got up and went over to Raven who wound are healed. You see the younger you are in the vixen clan the faster you can heal.

"Grimmjow drink this. You'll heal faster." Hitomi said as she held her wrist out for him to drink. He looked at her like she was crazy. "I'm not drinking that shit." He said deadpanned. He was sounding like his normal self. She glared.

"Idiot! You'll die. Let me heal you." She growled. He stared intensely into her dark blue eyes. "Hitomi… I'm an Espada; you're a soul reaper and a vixen. I don't think that will work out." He said seriously. Suddenly his head snapped to the side.

"You asshole! You're just going to leave me behind!" she yelled putting down her fist. Tears were falling down her face. "I love you. And nothing will keep me away from you. Definitely not you." She declared before sucking some of the blood out her wound before she kissed him forcing him to drink. (Blood plus scene much)

He started gagging alittle before she came up for air. She then put some on his wound, as his body started shaking. She widens her eyes. "What's happen?" "It's looks like he's trying to change." Maya said from behind her. "Changing? What change? Is he going to die?" she yelled looking at her.

Maya shook her head. "No. It's just that he'' be bound to you forever."

X

X

X

_Riing!_ "Okay class. Make sure you do your homework." Ms. Ochi called to the students who were walking out of class. Hands in pockets, Hitomi walked out side the school to see Ichigo and the gang talking crowned around each other. Ichigo and Rukia were talking over each other. It's been a year and half since going into Hueco Mundo.

Everybody changed. Specially Orihime who lost her baby. She stills smile, but just not much. Ulquiorra who gave up his powers helps her through the pain. Hitomi had to chuckle shaking her head. '_They're happy as usually.'_ Being the heir to the vixen clan she goes through training everyday to learn more and get stronger so that she could be a better leader than her mom.

None ever found out what happen to her mom. They just she assumed she died and went to the Soul Society. _ Honk!_ "Hey woman get your butt over here!" Hitomi turned to see her boyfriend Grimmjow on his motorcycle glaring. He was wearing leather today her favorite outfit on him. Her blood turned him human and at first he was pissed but he got over it.

"Don't call me woman Grimmjow!" she said running towards him, smiling.

THE END

**There done! Thanks for all the reviews and I'll see you next time. Stay toon for the next story about OrihimexUlquiorra. Sneak preview:**

"I'm not coming back to you Ulquiorra! I can't give you what I want!" Orihime yelled, clenching the bed sheets. Ulquiorra chuckle sending a shiver down her spine. "You will be mine." He hung up the phone. The dial tone echoing in the quiet room.


End file.
